


Nick Name

by Bringeroflight



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy?, M/M, Nicknames, Reid works a lot, Two boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight
Summary: 6 sentence moreid ficIt’s cute and if I say anything more it’s gonna give it away
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Nick Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this as a tumbler thing but I decided to put it on here too

“Hey Reid, let’s go, come on let’s go home, it’s been a long day.” They had gotten back from a long week of chasing a serial killer and Reid being Reid jumped right in to the paper work, but Morgan could see just how tired his boyfriend was and needed to go home.  
“Just a sec, I have to finish this last one.”  
“Baby boy lets go, I’m tired and so are you,” Spencer looked at him questioningly, as Morgan realized what had just slipped out.  
“Baby boy? You’ve never said that before, you know in a study of over 1,000 adults, researchers found that 87% of Americans use pet names when in relationships,and those who do are 16% more likely to be happy in their relationship.”  
Morgan just chuckled and put his arm around Spencer as they started walking towards the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more of these short ones?  
> Also I may rewrite this as a longer one in like a different setting w more fluff and shit so also comment if you want that.


End file.
